wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ci'haan Sept
Ci'haan is a Sept of the T'au Empire founded during the Second Sphere Expansion. Colonized early in the Second Sphere expansion, they rapidly asserted themselves as a rising star among the Septs until they lost over half their Fire and Air Caste population to the catastrophe of the Fourth Sphere Expansion. Due to this, Ci'haan has seen a surge in the importance and role of its Water Caste, whose efforts have greatly aided in Ci'haan's attempt to rebuild themselves while still contributing to the Fifth Sphere Expansion. Ever since their remaining Fire Caste have been conducting hit-and-run attacks against fragments of the Ork and Tyranid infestations plaguing the T'au Empire. They are also specifically targeting the forces of the Imperial Adeptus Mechanicus, both to avenge the Scarring of P’ktor and to “acquire” Imperial warp technology, in hopes of avoiding a repeat of the Fourth Sphere disaster. History Ci'haan was founded early in the Second Sphere expansion, around 040.M39, and encompasses all five habitable planets of the Ci’haan system. It grew quickly and within several centuries was able to send cadres of Fire Warriors to aid in expanding the T’au Empire. It was during this time that Ci'haan first aided their neighbors Xe'Voh, creating the bonds of a strong friendship and partnership that lasts to this day. The Second Sphere Expansion would end when, after many centuries, the Imperium of Man attempted to destroy the T'au Empire with the Damocles Crusade. Here Sept Ci'haan undertook daring infiltration raids and strike missions against the multitudes of the Imperial host. Although the cost was enormous eventually the Imperium was forced to negotiate a truce and retreat. Ci'haan continued to grow as a military power and would go to earn further prestige during the Great War of Confederation. Ci'haan's Fire Warriors played an important role is destroying Toofjaw's endless Ork hordes, with their tactics, mobility, and firepower annihilating countless Orks. As the Orks spread amongst T'au space their neighbor and ally Ve'Voh was heavily infested with Orks. Ci'haan selflessly helped defend their allies in a cleansing operation that lasted almost two centuries. With the end of the Great War, the road was paved for the beginning of the Third Sphere Expansion. With the Third Sphere Expansion, Ci'haan sent more Fire Warriors than ever before to aid in colonizing Imperial worlds for the Greater Good. Ci'haan's tactics were greatly valued by Supreme Commander Shadowsun, and they were at the fore of many of the greatest battles of her campaign, one of which is the great victory of Mu'Gulath Bay. The fortunes of the T'au would soon be reversed however at the disappointing defeat of Voltoris Prime. Determined to regain their momentum Ci'haan joined with other T'au forces to launch a series of deep penetrating assaults into Imperial space, bringing many planets under control while Shadowsun held the Imperial forces in the Zeist system. Things would come to a head when the Imperials launched a counterattack against Mu'Gulath Bay. The resultant battle leads to the destruction of the planet, and the entire Damocles Gulf region was set alight by the apocalyptic force of the Imperial exterminatus. As the T'au retreated the Great Rift split the galaxy in twain, and these twin disasters brought the Third Sphere Expansion to an end. In response, the Ethereal's soon declared a Forth Sphere Expansion and armed a new expansion fleet with experimental new warp drives. However, the sheer number of warp drives created a giant warp rift and the entirety of the Fourth Sphere fleet was lost. Ci'haan who had finally risen to the cusp of being a major power amongst the Septs was devastated when the majority of their military was thought destroyed. The event that was thought to be their ultimate triumph turned out to be their ultimate triumph turned into their darkest defeat. However, it was soon revealed through an exploratory probe that after suffering severe attacks from the denizens of the warp, one-fifth of the Fourth Sphere forces had survived. These forces had been defending T'au holdings on the other side of the Damocles Gulf, and in their excitement the Ethereals declared a Fifth Sphere Expansion to unite with the survivors. Ci’haan managed to form an expansion force and joined the Fifth Sphere Expansion through the warp rift, now named the Startide Nexus. They successfully emerged on the other side, and the Fourth Sphere survivors were merged into the Fifth Sphere. These survivors, however, were not unchanged by their experiences. They were hardened, and as the Fifth Sphere fought to spread the Greater Good the Fourth Sphere survivors were noted for excesses. This included reports of the execution of civilians, and noted conflicts were recorded between them and the auxiliary species of the T'au military. This further exacerbated suspicions raised by the fact that none of the auxiliary forces originally sent on the Fourth Sphere fleet survived the ordeal. In response, out of concern for their Vespid allies, Ci'haan sent the worst offenders on isolated missions, as part of investigation and salvage cadres on the very fringes of T'au space. Despite these tensions, Ci'haan and the rest of the Fifth Sphere forces noted tremendous success. Although Ci’haan’s military strength was but a shadow of its former self, they were able to launch dozens of successful infiltration missions and hit and run attacks alongside other Septs colonizing many Human worlds for the Greater Good. They were particularly noted for their skill in destroying the remnants of Tyranid and Ork forces. Indeed, the current commander of all Ci’haan forces Shas’O Ur’anuk, also known as Commander Swifthawk, earned his fame and rank slaughtering unnumbered Tyrannic Gaunts and Ork Boyz during the Fifth Sphere Expansion. The greatest battle of the conflict, however, was when Death Guard forces, frustrated at having to retreat from their attempted invasion of Ultramar, came across the Started Nexus. The result was the T'au desperately attempting to stop the Death Guard from breaking through the Startide Nexus, and into the very heart of the T'au Empire. Although Ci’haan did not have the numbers to spare in the grinding attrition, they did contribute to several surgical strikes against Death Guard leaders. This battle remains one of critical importance, with brave Fire Warriors being the only thing standing between the Death Guard and the T’au heartland. Notable Campaigns First Defense of Xe'Voh- 'Early in the history of Ci'haan they would come to the help of their neighbor Sept, aiding them in fighting off an attack by an unknown alien enemy. This would create a spark of friendship between the two Septs that would soon grow into an ironclad alliance. '''Damocles Crusade- '''A Massive invasion launched by the Imperium of Man across the Damolces Gulf would end the Second Sphere expansion and bring the forces of Ci'haan into a desperate conflict. This was an enemy as of yet unlike any CI'haan had ever seen, and the Sept was tested like never before. After devastating early losses Ci'haan quickly learned vital lessons and were soon put on an equal footing against the Imperials. As the war ground to a bloody stalemate the Imperials were forced to call for a truce and retreat back across the Gulf to combat the new Tyranid threat. '''Great War of Confederation- '''As the Imperials retreated Ci'haan would face its first true threat. Orks lead by a Warboss Toofjaw spilled into the T'au Empire, slamming into Septs like a river against rock. Ci'haan's tactics, mobility, and firepower would prove highly effective against the Orks and their performance against the Ork forces would grant them much recognition amongst the Septs. '''Second Defense of Xe'Voh- '''During the Great War of Confederation the Ork threat loomed close and attacked Ci'haan's neighbor and ally Xe'Voh. Ci'haan pledged significant forces to aid in a cleansing operation that lasted almost two centuries. Such dedication improved already great trade relations between the two Septs, which allowed a resource-starved Ci'haan to exponentially increase the size of their military, as Xe'Voh was a noted producer of arms and armor. In return, Ci'haan pledged to always offer aid to protect their staunchest of allies. '''Battle of Mu'Gulath Bay- '''As the Ork threat ended the T'au quickly seized the opportunity and launched the Third Sphere Expansion. The tactics of Ci'haan fit in well with those of Supreme Commander Shadowsun and they served at the fore of many of the greatest battles of the expansion. None sweeter than the glorious victory of Mu'Gulath Bay against the Imperium of Man. '''Battle of Voltoris Prime- '''The successes of the Third Sphere Expansion would soon reverse as Shadowsun's forces including the Ci'haan Sept suffered a disappointing defeat at Voltoris Prime. As a result, Ci'haan lead several deep penetrating assaults to capture Imperial worlds, while Shadowsun held their attention in the Zeist system. '''Second Battle of Mu'Gulath Bay- '''The Imperium juggernaut would continue to make its way deeper into T'au space however when they launched a massive counterattack at Mu'Gulath Bay. Here the Imperials after a grueling battle launched devastating ''exterminatus ''grade weapons destroying Mu'Gulath Bay, and setting alight the whole Damocles Gulf region in the process. Defeated the T'au retreated and the Third Expansion Sphere was over. Ci'haan, in contrast, left the battle near the height of their power and was on the cusp of being a major military power amongst Septs. They soon began devoting massive amounts of resources into the upcoming Fourth Sphere Expansion, in what would supposedly be their moment of glory. '''The Scarring of P'ktor- '''A few years after the opening of the Great Rift, Ci’haan’s Earth Caste was hard at work on the inter-Sept project to develop an experimental Warp-Drive. Learning of this and jealous of the technology the Sept was invaded by a Cohort of the Skitarii Legio Omega, from the Imperial Forge World of Ferunus, who was already launching a major invasion of the Vior’yth Sept. The Mechanicus fleet tore through the defenses of P’ktor, the least populated planet of the Ci’haan Sept that contained Ci’haan’s most sensitive Earth Caste labs. The Mechanicus launched devastating radiation bombs and virus weapons on the city surrounding the research facility, and any T’au that were not safe below ground quickly perished as the capital city of P’ktor was rendered an irradiated hellhole. Thus the Adeptus Mechanicus was free to land their forces and begin their assault on the research lab. Though they were met with heavy resistance from members of the Fire Caste who were protected within underground bunkers. Inch by bloody inch the Mechanicus managed to penetrate inside the complex, although the warriors of Ci’haan proved determined. With news of an incoming counter-attack from the Prime World, the commanding Magos of the Ferunus forces ordered a tactical withdrawal. Although the Mechanicus failed in securing the experimental warp drive they did succeed in downloading critical classified data over the project and managed to capture an Ethereal overseeing the facility. Enraged by the kidnapping of one of their beloved leaders, Ci’haan rapid response cadres attacked the Ferunum Cohort in a brutal counter-attack in the less irradiated suburbs of the city. Here bloody urban warfare saw Ferunus take heavy losses, including the death of their Magos commander. With skill and the deadly efficiency of the machine god, however, Ferunus managed to break through and escape both with the data and the Ethereal. The resultant defeat was hard for Ci’haan to stomach, even as they continued to rise in power and prestige. Soon new research facilities were built on P’ktor, but the taint of the irradiated city refused to fade. Even today rumors persist of cybernetic monstrosities haunting the hellish ruins. In fact, secretly Ci’haan sometimes sends patrols and kill-teams into the lethal rad ruins, some of whom never return. Culture In many ways, the culture of Sept is primarily influenced by that of the Prime World, for all denizens of Ci’haan feel a deep connection to the Prime World. Due to the unique geography and climate of Ci’haan those native tend to be of a nomadic bent, owing to the migratory nature of the fishing villages in which they dwell. Never content to stay in one place for too long it is extremely common for members of the Sept to move from one planet to another often in their lives, with the pilgrimage to the Prime World considered a rite of passage. Indeed, it is somewhat of a taboo for someone to never visit the prime world, and someone who has stayed on one planet their entire lives is viewed as someone who has lived a boring and unfulfilled life. This tendency also makes the people of Ci’haan perfect for long-range military missions deep into uncharted space, and naturally inclines them to the highly mobile way of war for which they are known. In addition to their restless and nomadic tendencies, those hailing from Ci’haan are often regarded as independent, taciturn, and severe. They do not rush into speaking or action, preferring instead to analyze a situation before acting with swift decisiveness once they have made up their mind, which once made is not easily changed. They do not tend to form large social groups due to their roaming nature but small tight-knit groups of friends that travel together are common and viewed as healthy. While conversing they generally are concise in speaking, and what humor they have is often of dry wit rather than casual joviality. The Prime World itself contains few resources excluding its vibrant fishing trade, and these deficiencies are only partially offset by the other planets in the system. As a result, Ci’haan must import most of its raw materials and war machines, a situation facilitated by trade deals negotiated by the Sept’s Water Caste. Recently the Water Caste has claimed its place as the dominant Caste on Ci’haan, after centuries of the Fire and Air Caste being dominant. Although this reversal was caused by tragedy, the Water Caste has shown no compunction or hesitation is assuming its new role. Sept Worlds * '''Ci'haan-' The literal meaning of Ci’haan is “Obscured rain place” and this accurately describes the Prime World of the Ci’haan Sept. An oceanic planet dotted with archipelagoes, it is often covered in thick layers of fog and has almost year-round rainfall. Since being colonized in the first years of the Second Sphere expansion, a large population has blossomed upon the countless islands of Ci’haan, forming fishing villages that migrate seasonally to avoid the torrential storms that rage annually. These same storms create exemplary fishing grounds that the denizens of Ci’haan thrive on, exporting these foodstuffs to the rest of the empire. Ci’haan itself is the largest population center of the Sept, with the Water and Earth castes making up the majority of its citizens. The Prime World is extremely revered in the minds of the entire Sept, and indeed it is common for members of Ci’haan to migrate back to the Prime World for vacation, retirement, or even just to satisfy their naturally restless spirit. * 'P’ktor- '''is the smallest and least populated planet of Ci’haan, but is an incredibly important Earth Caste stronghold nonetheless, containing their most important and sensitive research labs. During the latter days of the Third Sphere expansion, these labs helped develop the experimental warp drives that would eventually lead to the Fourth Sphere disaster. As they were being developed, forces of the Imperial Forge World Ferunus would learn of these experiments and launch an invasion of P’ktor, in an effort to stop it and learn any secrets held by the Ci’haan Earth Caste. Launching dreaded experimental bio-weapons, Imperials turned the capital of P’ktor into a radioactive hellscape. Although Ci’haan would beat back these attackers without loss of the warp engine, the Imperials managed to steal critical data and to capture the Ethereal overseeing the project. Even though P’ktor has since managed to rebuild their other labs, the capital remains an irradiated nightmare. Rumors persist of cyborg monsters haunting the ruins to this day, a fact that Ci’haan command denies despite the fact that patrols sent into the ruins occasionally do not return. * '''Gy'rho-' The gas giant Gy’rho is the base of operations for much of Ci’haan’s fleet, and serves as a vital refueling hub for much of the surrounding area. Surrounded by huge orbital cities and defense installations, Gy’rho houses the largest population of the Sept’s Air Caste. Gy’rho’s industrial and strategic importance come from both the gas mining facilities stationed in the planet’s atmosphere and the gigantic drydocks where ships of the T’au fleet are built and stationed. * 'Fal’kel-' is a heavily wooded and temperate world that contains the Sept’s foremost Fire Caste academies. It was here that the top warriors of Ci’haan perfected the arts of Rip’yka, or “Thousand Daggers,” the strategy for which the Sept is famous. Almost its entire population belongs to the Fire Caste, the majority of the Sept’s Fire Caste are sent to Gy’rho, where they are trained and garrionsed, providing a reassuring means of protection for the rest of the Sept, and a dangerous weapon to use against the enemies of the empire. * 'Shu'ga-' The great peaks of Shu’ga are filled with precious and rare minerals and form the main industrial output of Ci’haan. The high peaks of its mountains are riddled with great mines, and within its plunging valleys are factories and communities of those who work within them. Although Shu'ga has a respectable amount of industrial output, Ci’haan must still rely heavily on imports, a situation made worse by recent events which have seen the Sept’s need for raw materials and militarily equipment grow exponentially. Ci'haan Castes * 'Fire Caste-' Once the jewel of Ci’haan and an emerging power amongst the Septs, Ci’haan’s Fire Caste was devastated by the disaster of the Fourth Sphere expansion. More than half of the Sept’s Fire Caste was gone in an instant, shattering the bulk of their strength. This event rocked the Sept’s commanders and they desperately raced to ensure that Ci’haan would be able to both protect itself and be able to aid in the advance of the Greater Good. While an intense program of rebuilding was implemented Ci’haan’s commanders decided to play to the strengths of the Sept. Relying more than ever on their skill at mobile hit-and-run attacks and infiltration they have also begun to use increasing amounts of auxiliaries. These auxiliaries are mostly the Sept’s traditional Vespid allies, but for the first time, the Kroot are also being used by Ci’haan in substantial numbers. Due to this and the trauma of recovered Fourth Sphere survivors, any Fire Caste recovered from the Fourth Sphere disaster were placed into seperate formations and used as long-range reconnaissance, infiltration, and assassination units. Those with the most trauma were relegated to investigation and salvage teams sent to the fringes of T’au space. In the century since the Fourth Sphere disaster, the Fire Caste of Ci’haan has recovered somewhat, although constant war has seen them remain a shadow of their former glory. * 'Air Caste-' Like the Fire Case, the Air Caste of Ci’haan also suffered greatly during the Fourth Sphere disaster. In particular, the vast majority of the Protector fleet was lost, forcing Ci’haan to rely heavily on its Merchant fleet in battle. To the eternal credit of the Sept’s Air Case however, the Merchant fleet in the following decades would conduct several successful defenses of T’au space, most notably against a second incursion by Forge World Ferunus. Since the disaster, the planet Gy’rho has been hard at work rebuilding the Protector fleet, and the fruits of their labors can be seen ferrying small mobiles attack groups to aid in the Fifth Sphere expansion. * 'Earth Caste-' Although it has never been a major force within Ci’haan, the Earth Caste alone remained relatively stable after the events of the Fourth Sphere disaster. That said the Earth Caste has worked at a frenetic pace for over a century to rebuild the military might of the Sept. Factories on Shu’ga operate night and day to produce equipment for new Fire Warriors coming out of the academies of Fal’kel, and likewise producing warships in the dry docks above Gy’rho. In these grim times the Earth Caste do what they have always done; solemnly doing their essential duty to the well being and success of their Sept. It is worthy of note however that ever since the Scarring of P’ktor the Earth Caste of Ci’haan have harbored a notable hatred of the Adeptus Mechanicus, especially those hailing from the Forge World of Ferunus. * 'Water Caste-' In the wake of the Fourth Sphere expansion, the Water Caste of Ci’haan rapidly rose in importance. They quickly redoubled their diplomatic efforts, negotiating fresh alliances with the planet Vespid and securing additional trade agreements with nearby Septs. This has allowed a constant stream of troops, materials, and war machines to keep the military might of Ci’haan afloat while it rebuilds. These great successes have seen the Water Caste become the dominant force within Ci’haan, after centuries of dominance by the Fire Caste. Tactical Doctrine Sept Forces Although Ci’haan uses the same military structure as the rest of the T’au Empire, they organize their structure with the meta-strategy known as Rip’yka or Thousand Daggers in mind. Rip’yka focuses on a series of highly mobile and cumulative strikes to whittle away the enemy before crushing him with a final devastating blow. To this end, Ci’haan typically deploys their forces in waves. They typically utilize three waves, with an additional preliminary wave. After the losses incurred in the Fourth Sphere disaster, Ci’haan has doubled down on its high mobility way of war and relies heavily on auxiliary forces. * 'Wave Tsaa-' consists of infiltration of the battlefield by cloaked stealthsuit and pathfinder teams. These teams identify critical targets such as enemy leaders, supply dumps, and communication lines, while also setting up homing beacons, and pre-sighting marker lights to direct seeker missile bombardments. * 'Wave Neg-' Once the order is given Wave Neg begins and a devasting surprise attack is launched with the aim of crippling the enemy. Lethal XV109 Y'vahra battlesuits are unleashed to deliver wanton destruction, Seeker missiles and teams of XV9 Hazard suits destroy hostile armor, stealth teams destroy lines of supply and communication while assassinating enemy leadership. The Air Caste also now releases its own cadres, with waves of Razorsharks, Sunsharks, and Barracudas achieving air superiority and delivering devastating air strikes throughout the remainder of the engagement. As soon as one strike is finished these forces withdraw, and specialized search and destroy teams designate new targets and the destruction begins once again. * 'Wave Xor-' Once the enemy is crippled and disorientated Wave Xor is announced. This wave shows the full might of Ci'haan unleashed. With mainline combat cadres filled with mechanized Fire Warriors, Vespid strains, Skyray gunships, XV8 Crisis suits, and TX-47 Piranhas unleashed to engage in a series of baiting hit and run attacks. With this Ci'haan lures in and spreads out an already stunned enemy. Once the enemy has overextended himself the "Kauyon" is complete and all Ci'haan forces come together to unleash brutal ambushes that thin out the enemy numbers to a ghost of its former self. * 'Wave Gur-' Finally, with the enemy decimated, starved, blind, and leaderless Wave Gur is unleashed. Lead by the Shas'O commanders themselves, heavy support elements consisting of XV104 Riptide, XV88 Broadside, XV8 Crisis suits, and Hammerhead gunships form a spearhead as the entire Ci'haan force delivers a "Mont'ka" in the form of a final killing blow at the enemies weakest point. Thus has Ci'haan waged war since its exception, constantly adapting and improving as new technology and lessons are implemented. In terms of organization, Cadres made up of various teams are formed into Contingents. Each contingent is designed to carry out a specific wave in the Rip’yka. Several of these Contingents are then organized into Communes. Each Commune is designed to be able to independently carry out each wave of a Rip’yka and thus the majority of Ci’haan warfare is carried out at the Commune-level. Traditionally Ci’haan has always used high amounts of Vespid auxiliaries as they complement the Ci’haan way of waging war, in recent times however Vespid have come to make up a large percentage of Ci’haan forces and for the first time Kroot are being used in substantial numbers. Due to this and to the trauma they have received, reclaimed Fourth Sphere survivors are organized into separate and isolated communes. Due to Ci’haan’s reliance on imports and the lucrative deals made by the Sept’s Water Caste Ci’haan utilizes a high amount of both obsolete and cutting edge equipment. In particular, instead of the new XV25 stealth suits Ci’haan almost exclusively uses the older XV15 stealth suits. Although lacking in many features and it’s technology being recovered by the Imperium Ci’haan doctrine requires a large number of stealth suits, and they are able to import large numbers of these suits from other Septs, Ci’haan has even grown to treasure these suits for their smaller profile and increased signal shrouding. Ci’haan also uses a large number of units that are rare in other Septs, acquired through trade deals and their own advanced labs on P’ktor. These include XV9 Hazard battle suits, Fire Support, and Heavy Bombardment Hammerhead Gunships, almost exclusive use of the TX-42 variant of the Piranha, and the powerful XV109 Y’vhara Battlesuit. Ballistic suits such as the Stormsurge and Supremacy Armor are not common and are only used to defend the Sept itself. Vespid Strains are very common with almost every commune containing numerous Strains, while Kroot are relegated to specific auxiliary dispatches. Ci'haan Rangers The Ci'haan Rangers are an auxiliary force of elite Gue'vesa Grenadiers, used by Ci'haan for special operations against the Imperium of Man. These operations include direct assault, sabotage, infiltration, propganda, assassination, and the raising and organizing of guerilla forces. The original Rangers were Grenadiers from the 86th Molton Devil Dog Regiment who defected to the T'au Empire after Ci'haan conquered the planet they were garrisoning. Since then the Rangers have grown to include members from other Regiments all strong believers in the Greater Good. The Rangers are typically armed with carapace armor, pulse carbines, rail rifles, metla guns, and melta bombs. They typically wear olive colored carapace armor but they are known to change coloration based on their environment or to even copy the uniform of other regiments when infiltrating Imperial worlds. Typical Ci'haan Commune Example* '''Contingent 1-Wave Tsaa * 2 Long Range Infiltration Units * 3 Optimized Stealth Cadres * 1 Optimized Stealth Group Contingent 2-Wave Neg * 3 Pathfinder Search and Destroy Cadres * 3 Swift Protector Wings Contingent 3-Wave Wave Xor * 3 Standard Ci’haan Hunter Cadres* * 2 Mobilized Hunter Cadre * 1 Auxiliary Reserve Dispatch Contingent 4-Wave Xor * 3 Standard Ci’haan Hunter Cadres* * 2 Mobilized Hunter Cadres * 1 Auxiliary Reserve Dispatch Contingent 5-Wave Xor * 3 Standard Ci’haan Hunter Cadres* * 2 Mobilized Hunter Cadres * 1 Auxiliary Reserve Dispatch Contingent 6-Wave Gur * 1 Retaliation Cadre * 2 Fire Base Support Cadres * 3 Armored Interdiction Cadres *Note 1: Does not show inclusion of Shas'el Officers, Etherals, or Cadre Fireblades which are commonly stationed in Wave Xor formations. Also does not show Y'vhara Battlesuit deployments which are commonly stationed in Wave Neg. *Note 2: Standard Ci'haan Hunter Cadres differ from that commonly used by the T'au Sept reflecting Ci'haan's own brand of warfare. A Standard CI'haan Hunter Cadre includes two Fire Warrior Teams in Devilfish transports, two Vespid Strains, three XV8 Crisis Suit Teams, one Fire Support Hammerhead, one SKyray Gunship, and one TX-47 Piranha Team. Appearance The colors of Sept Ci'haan are meant to evoke a sense of sobriety and pragmatism. Across all units, the Sept symbol and stripes are rendered in a blue-gray and feature yellow optical systems. Fire Warriors are equipped with brown armor plating with black soft armor underneath, while Shas'ui typically display a blue-gray pauldron for easy identification. Battlesuits are similar with brown armored plating and specific pieces of armor rendered black to identify squad members; Shas'el and Shas'O commanders typically feature blue-gray antennae or helmets respectively for identification. Vehicles and aircraft are commonly colored Brown with black secondary coloring. Notable Members * Shas’O Ur’anuk “Commander Swifthawk”-''' Overall Commander of all Ci'haan Fire Case forces. A brave and awe-inspiring warrior, Swifthawk is a learned student of the meta-strategy known as Rip'yka or Thousand Daggers. ''Swifthawk has used this mastery to great effect against the remaining fragments of Ork and Tyranid forces plaguing the fringes of the empire. Swifthawk soars through the sky in his XV86 Coldstar Battlesuit where his usage of airbursting fragmentation projectors and missile launchers have caused some to compare him to a one-man airstrike. * '''Shas’O Erra’xarok “Commander Shadowscythe”-' Ominous Commander in charge of secretive shadow missions targeting Mechanicus forces. * 'Kor’O Dra’ilar “Admiral Novastar”-' A greatly respected Admiral responsible for cementing the reputation of the Ci'haan Merchant Fleet by mounting several successful defenses of T'au space after the Fourth Sphere disaster. * 'Aun'el Su'isva- T'he head Ethereal of the planet P'ktor, harbors a burning hatred against the Mechanicus after Ferunus destroyed its Capital and kidnapped Su'isva's close friend and fellow Ethereal. Is largely responsible for Ci'haan's operations against the Mechanicus and has sworn to enact vengeance against Forge World Ferunus * 'Shas'vre Cano'ty Tsotai'ka "Slystrike"-' An elderly and aged veteran of the 4th Sphere expansion, who earned his name killing a lictor, Slystrike partook in several classified missions against the Mechanicus and is now quietly reassigned to the fringes of T'au space leading an investigation and salvage cadre. Missing after sending a report that he was investigating a ship called the "Charon" * 'Fio'ui Ol’ervee-' A brilliant yet socially awkward Earth Caste engineer. Her parents were 4th Sphere Survivors and her genius and fascination with humanity saw her assigned to a cadre of Gue'vesa converted to the Greater Good by Ci'haan forces during the 5th Sphere expansion. Her knowledge of Human culture and technology would see her quietly reassigned to the command of Shas'vre Slystrike. She and her team were reported missing after attempting to investigate a ship named the "Charon" Quotes By The Ci'haan Sept "We were once emergent, a new exalted star amongst the Septs of the glorious T'au Empire. Our folly and our arrogance led to our defeat, our downfall, our shame. We shall learn our lesson and be humbled in service to the Greater Good. We have always been a smart Sept, we will not seal our fate by blindly rushing to restore our glory. We shall forsake the very notion of glory and prove our devotion to the Tau'va by rebuilding our strength and destroying those fools that resist the Greater Good!"- Aun'el Isva'yarox About The Ci'haan Sept Gallery Category:Tau Category:Tau Septs Category:Xenos